Many imaging devices today employ automatic focus (AF) to allow for automatic adjustment of the imaging device to capture image data. For example, some types of AF systems are based on depth from focus or DFF. Many DFF approaches might capture image data for each of a plurality of focal positions of a scene. The sharpness of each focal position may then be analyzed to determine the sharpest focal position, which may be that focal position with the highest sharpness metric. As a result of the sharpness determination, the imaging device may automatically set the focus for subsequent image capture. However, this approach often requires capturing and analyzing a large number of images. The resulting analysis may then result in a significant period of delay before automatic focus may then be performed. For example, consider capturing images at 30 frames per sec, with 100 locations or different focal positions. This could then result in at least three seconds having elapsed before automatic focusing might begin. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.